


three's a crowd, and all that

by punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: Bend and Break [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Plot, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Alpha sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Dom Lee Chan | Dino, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Knotting, Lee Chan is a sin and I am nothing but a sinner, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mingyu Good Boy, Mingyu and the Dick Extender he calls "The Punishment", Mingyu is a good boy and Chan and Johnny agrees, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Queen Lee Chan | Dino, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sub Kim Mingyu, This is 99 percent porn and 1 percent attempt at plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampire Lee Chan | Dino, Versatile Kim Mingyu, blood drinking during sex, i already tagged knotting but this fic is basically nothing without Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: As an alpha, Mingyu's proud to say that he enjoys being manhandled by someone bigger than him. Mingyu finds that the thrill of being in someone's mercy is far better than making someone do as he says.He figures that out when his best friend Jaehyun had introduced him to Johnny.And a year down the line, Mingyu meets Chan.Edit/So I'm writing this at Oct 29 when the fic had reached 800 hits... 800 ...I initially promised a second fic after it reached 500 hits but I couldnt possibly make one bec it hit 500 hit AFTER TWO DAYS??? WHAT THE FUCK??? anyways... the second fic is on the way and I'll post it after a week? Or when I get impatient and finished it ahead of time... but yeah. Thanks for liking this mess of a smut I guess lmao
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Kim Mingyu, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Bend and Break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990612
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	three's a crowd, and all that

**Author's Note:**

> I am not gonna say anything but this one thing. 
> 
> I had to type out all four of the official pairing tags of this one very specific fic and it has given me such a thrill.
> 
> Now enjoy this heaping trash of smut that has taken the full blow of my kinktober energy. And please, mind the tags.

  
  
  


As an alpha, Mingyu's proud to say that he enjoys being manhandled by someone bigger than him. Not that there's a lot who are bigger than him, both in height and, you know, down there. But Mingyu finds that the thrill of being in someone's mercy is far better than making someone do as he says. He figures that out when his best friend Jaehyun had introduced him to Johnny. Mingyu's not that much shorter than him but the way Johnny looked at him from the moment they met was enough to let Mingyu know that he's not the same as he was. 

They're both alphas, yeah. Usually that elicits a sort of strain between them but Mingyu is surprised to find himself drawn towards him. He's the kind of alpha who is approachable, "The nurturing kind" as Seungkwan had explained how Seokmin could possibly survive as an alpha himself. And what draws Mingyu in more was the explicit and very obvious way Johnny shows that he's only paying attention to him. No matter who comes up their table, no matter how many good smelling omegas who make sure to emphasize on how close they are on their heat cycles, Johnny was only looking at Mingyu. 

"You know i'm an alpha, right?" Mingyu asks out loud when they left the bar at one am and Jaehyun says goodbye to them at the curb with a wink. "Of course I do." Johnny answers. "Why? You haven't been with an alpha before?" Johnny asks, softly, a contrast on the firm hand on Mingyu's waist as he pulls him closer. Mingyu feels electricity from where Johnny's hand slips under his shirt and onto his skin and Mingyu smiles. "No. Not yet, anyways." Mingyu says and Johnny smiles.

"Is your place close?" Johnny asks and Mingyu nods. "Good. I wanna show you how it feels to be fucked in your own territory." Johnny whispers against his ear and Mingyu barely survives the ten minute cab ride to his place with Johnny's hand on the inside of his thighs.

And he did just that. Fucks Mingyu on his own territory. And Mingyu will forever be grateful to Johnny for it. The mind fuck Mingyu expreciences that night, feeling the comfort of knowing that this is his space and yet having Johnny open him up with his fingers, roughly and gently in a way Mingyu will never understand, and Johnny laughs agaisnt his neck when Mingyu cums just from it. "Seems like someone's taking this well." Johnny teases, licks up the sweat from his neck and the cum on his abs. Mingyu whines and tells him to go on with it but Johnny shakes his head. "You're not making demands here, Mingyu-yah. You're mine for the night." Johnny says and Mingyu stiffens almost instantly. 

Johnny abuses his neck, paints a graphic picture in Mingyu's mind how he's gonna mark him, claim him as his, and Mingyu melts at the idea regardless of how a bite from an alpha won't actually mark him, and Mingyu cums harder in all of his twenty three years of living when Johnny actually bites the skin where his neck reaches his shoulder. And it didn't stop there. When Mingyu was panting, gasping for air with Johnny's fingers finally leaving his ass, he screams when Johnny wraps a hand around his exposed knot that he didn't even notice to begin with. "A bit pathetic of you to want to knot with fingers up your ass, don't you think so?" Mingyu cries, actually cries at the sensation of Johnny pumping his length and licking at the swollen base of his dick. Mingyu's only anchor to his sanity is wrapping his fingers around Johnny's hair as Johnny sucks him off until his knot subsides. 

"Fuck." Mingyu says, still breathing hard as Johnny wipes the tears from his face, and Mingyu just loses it when Johnny kisses him tenderly and tastes himself on his tongue. "Think you can handle more?" Johnny asks and Mingyu nods eagerly. It was the very first night Mingyu begs for anything in his life and he feels content enough when Johnny gives it to him. 

Mingyu loses his virginity in a lot of context that night. But the most literal one is bottoming for the first time. And Johnny is big. Like, big even for an alpha. Mingyu is even a bit embarrassed to admit that he did ask to suck Johnny off after their first round and Mingyu finally breaks when Johnny holds him by the jaw and fucks his mouth. Johnny was kind enough to not knot in his mouth (Mingyu is still a bit unsure if he actually didn't want that, to be honest) but he still had the tip of his dick wrapped around Mingyu's lips as he cums in his mouth. He tells Mingyu not to swallow yet, pulls him up and sits him on his lap, and asks Mingyu to show him his mouth. Mingyu's never felt more owned than at that exact moment with Johnny's hand cupping his jaw and smiling up at him. He opens his mouth, closes it and swallows when Johnny tells him to, and Johnny fucks him one last time. 

Mingyu took it lying down, his knees hooked on Johnny's arms as Johnny licks at his neck, whispering how he tastes, how he smells better than any omega he's ever been with, how he's taking his dick so well. So, naturally, Mingyu didn't last any longer than five whole minutes of Johnny pounding into him. 

And as far as checking off most of the things in Mingyu's long list of firsts, taking Johnny's knot was definitely the highlight of his night. or maybe day, seeing as they finished at around five in the morning with Mingyu finally knowing what it feels like to be full of cum with Johnny's knot plugging him up. "You sure this is your first time?" Johnny asks and Mingyu whines, pulling him in for a lazy kiss as Johnny hoists him up, letting him sit on his lap to lessen the strain on Mingyu's ass seeing that it's the first time it's been stretched like this, and Johnny kisses the hickies and teeth marks on his neck as they wait for his knot to go down. 

Mingyu passes out before it does, though, and he wakes up to an empty bed and the most spine chilling feeling of scenting another alpha in his place. It short circuits Mingyu's brain, making him turn and bury his face on his pillow and savoring how their scents blend well. It should trigger something in him, a breach in his territory, a threat. But all Mingyu's mind is processing is the fact that Johnny's scent is so strong, so prominent on his sheets, that Mingyu feels himself getting hard again. Mingyu didn't have it in him to feel embarrassed when Johnny catches him like that, his face nose buried on his pillow as he grinds his hips on the bed. Johnny sets the two cups of coffee in his hands and pushes Mingyu on his back again and kisses him as good morning. 

But, just like every good thing in Mingyu's life, Johnny doesn't stay. 

"I'm gonna sound like a complete dick right now but, uh. I actually just... This started out as me trying to prove something to Jaehyun because he said he's fine with me hooking up with any other alpha and he even offered to introduce me to his friends, meaning you, so i just did it to spite him. But last night is honestly incredible and I am now only wanting to agree to Jaehyun when he said alphas can hook up with anyone." Johnny says as explanation and weirdly enough, Mingyu wasn't bothered by it. As a matter of fact, his fucked up brain decided to find it hot how Johnny basically just used him. He voiced this out to Johnny and Johnny laughed as he pulled Mingyu in for a kiss, promising another time and a half promise of even including Jaehyun in on the fun. 

And a year down the line, in between being used by Johnny and Mingyu finally proving to Jaehyun that he'd top between the two of them, Mingyu meets Chan. 

And Seungkwan is gonna hold it over his head forever that he's the reason they met in the first place. 

It was at one of Seungkwan's parties, or rather, Vernon's party that Seungkwan threw for him, that he met Chan. Wonwoo was there, claiming that he was only there because Vernon is the only one he can tolerate from the group and the mention of free booze. But his boyfriend, Seungcheol, says he was actually excited, though, and Mingyu knew better that Wonwoo actually missed them. Minghao and Seokmin couldn't come because of work but they did send a video to their group chat greeting Vernon a welcome home. Jihoon was there, obviously, and he sends a death glare to Seungkwan whenever he drags his boyfriend away to introduce to someone and Vernon always comes back giving Jihoon a kiss on the cheek before pressing up next to him again. And it was only halfway into the night when Seungkwan does a passable introduction of "This is Mingyu, the most pathetic alpha I know that i told you about," while holding a hand to point at Mingyu, "and this is Chan. He's probably the coolest person in this room so don't embarrass me by embarrassing yourself." Seungkwan says, pointing at him and Mingyu rolls his eyes as Chan laughs. 

They immediately hit it off. Well, Mingyu's not gonna say that being with their group helped but Mingyu's glad that Seungkwan was talkative enough to keep the awkward silence from suffocating Mingyu. "You're a lot funnier than Seungkwan said you'd be." Chan says, not so subtly pulling Mingyu away as their group walks away from the bar and from the now dying down party, and Mignyu laughs. "I should thank Seungkwan for probably selling me out as trash to you, then." Mingyu says and Chan laughs. "Not really. He just said you're too nice to be left alone." Chan says and Mingyu sighs. "You didn't actually let a stranger in your dorm back then, did you?" Chan asks and Mingyu sighs again. So Mingyu tells him a brief explanation on why it was necessary for him to help the guy seeing that he was lost and american and it only took a minute of talking from Seungkwan to figure out that the guy was asking Mingyu for a room to rent and Mingyu thought he was asking for a place to stay the night. Chan laughs through most of it, yeah but Mingyu just soaks it up as Chan holds onto his arm. 

And no one was surprised when Mingyu called Seungkwan, Minghao, and Wonwoo that Chan had messaged him and asked if he had wanted to meet up soon. 

Yeah. all three of them ignored him, as per usual, but they eventually replied back after Mingyu spammed their group chat. 

And after a couple of dates (that Chan obviously initiated) Mingyu finally grew enough confidence to kiss him. And by growing some confidence, Mingyu meant he had to invite Chan on a dinner date in his own place to give him a better footing by being in his own place. Mingyu was on his way to drive Chan home when Chan laughed softly at something he said, looking up at him, and Mingyu found himself pressing Chan on the wall next to his door and tilting his head up for a kiss. Chan lets him, watches him the whole time, and Chan smiles when Mingyu's an inch away. "Kiss me." Chan says and Mingyu leans in. 

And Chan tastes as good as Mingyu imagined he would be. Actually, he tastes better than his imagination could ever think he could. And Mingyu had to physically hold himself back from pushing Chan against the wall any harder. "Hyung." Chan whispers against his lips and Chan reaches for the door to close it and flick the lock on it. "I was hoping you'd finally give in." Chan says, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's shoulders and kissing him again. "Wanna show me your room?" Chan asks and Mingyu forgets holding back and lifts Chan by his thighs and slams him on the wall enough to make him groan. 

By the time they made it to Mingyu's room Chan had ripped Mingyu's shirt off. Vampire strength really is just too hot for Mingyu. Mingyu kisses Chan on his bed, letting Chan's smooth scent rub on his sheets. He smells like how silk feels like. It's soft and fluid and so so rich that it makes Mingyu's mouth water. And the smell pours out of Chan the more turned on he is and Mingyu drowns his senses on it. Touches Chan where he's been told to and kisses where Chan tells him to. Mingyu takes off Chan's clothes slowly, kissing the supple skin on his abs, and Mingyu lets his teeth graze on Chan's neck without breaking the skin. "Biting a vampire is not a good idea, hyung." Chan says and Mingyu grins. "Please. You taste so good." Mingyu says, whimpers at Chan's fingers threading through his hair, and pulls his mouth against his. "Only if i get to bite, too." Chan says and yeah. Mingyu's not gonna say no to that. 

Mingyu strips them both off as Chan asks him to and Chan claims he doesn't need prep. "You sure?" Mingyu asks and Chan answers by wrapping his legs around Mingyu's torso and trailing a finger from his chest to his stomach down to the base of his dick. "I want you to fuck me hard, hyung. Wanna know what it feels like to be with an alpha." Chan says, knowing full well the word triggers Mingyu's instincts, and Mingyu lets out a deep growl from his chest as he pushes Chan's hands down and leans down to sniff more of Chan's scent from his neck. Mingyu slips inside Chan and immediately whimpers at the soft and tight heat enveloping his dick and Chan cries at the stretch. Mingyu knows it must hurt for Chan but he tells Mingyu to keep going so he does. Mingyu's grip tightens around Chan's wrist as Chan's hormones go wild. His scent gets heavier and heavier by the second and Mingyu is licking at his skin to satisfy the urge to sink his teeth in Chan's warm skin. But Chan easily frees himself from Mingyu's hands and wraps his fingers around Mingyu's hair again. "Go on. You want to mark me, don't you? Claim me as yours." Chan says and Mingyu's mouth waters at the feeling, the scent, the lingering taste at the back of his throat as his lips touch Chan's skin. " _ My alpha _ ." Chan whispers and Mingyu lets go. He bares his teeth and lets Chan's moans drive him to thrust harder inside of him as he sinks his teeth on him. Mingyu tastes a bit of his blood when he pulls back before his wounds close immediately and Mingyu laps at the skin to get every last drop of blood on his skin. "Good alpha." Chan says, running a hand over Mingyu's head, and Mingyu surprises them both by cumming. 

" 'M sorry. 'M sorry. I didn't...  _ God _ , you feel so fucking good and you taste-" "It's okay. You're-" Chan groans as Mingyu keeps grinding inside of Chan, still cumming, and Chan laughs beautifully with his eyes closed under Mingyu and Mingyu wants nothing more than to find out what Chan's laughter could possibly taste like. "You're still cumming." Chan moans, a hand over his stomach, and Mingyu's mind starts reeling. "Do you... I can pull out and-" "No. Be a good alpha and fill me up." Chan says and Mingyu whines, pushing himself in and burying his dick to the hilt. "I'm... My knot. Do you... I can pull it out if you want." Mingyu scrambles for words and Chan brings his hand on Mingyu's jaw and shakes his head. "I can take it." Chan says and Mingyu bites his lips when his knot starts to swell up inside Chan. 

Chan's body wasn't made to take it, that much is obvious. But seeing Chan squirm under him, moaning and laughing softly as Mingyu keeps growing, Mingyu has to keep himself from moving inside of him. When Mingyu's knot was at its limit. Mingyu feels like passing out. Everything is hot and the tender skin of Chan's insides is making his brain melt. "Such a good alpha." Chan says and Mingyu hums. He holds Chan by his lower back and his neck before sitting back and letting Chan sit on his lap before Mingyu even gives himself the chance to feel embarrassed. Mingyu bares his neck by tilting his head to the right and Chan smiles at him. "Your turn." Mingyu says and Chan holds his jaw, kisses him softly, before turning his head and biting the junction between Mingyu's neck and shoulder. Mingyu can feel the sting of his fangs sinking in but after that it's nothing but liquid ice under his skin. Mingyu's heard of how vampire venom makes the bite feel good but Mingyu never thought it'd feel this good. Mingyu can't help but squirm, shifting inside Chan, and Chan moans with shi mouth still on Mingyu. When Chan moves back with his lips stained red, Mingyu feels a bit lightheaded from too many sensations all at once. "Such a good alpha. The best I've ever had." Chan says and Mingyu shivers.

Mingyu's knot goes down after half an hour. Chan points out that an alpha's knot will stay longer if the alpha actually wants to conceive a child and Mingyu blushes at the thought. "You wanted me to get knocked up that bad? It was our first time, hyung." Chan teases him as they shower and Mingyu fingers his cum out of Chan's ass and Mingyu bites his lips. "You just... You said I'm your alpha and my brain can't filter the fact that you won't actually get pregnant." Mingyu admits and Can smiles. "You are my alpha." He says, smiling. "And you can fuck me like that how many times you want. I don't think I've ever had anyone who cums as much as you did." Chan says and Mingyu kisses him as he presses him against the tiles of his bathroom wall. 

And they were good. Chan was so good to Mingyu. 

In the span of half a year Mingyu has been in so many scenes with Chan where he ends up cumming so hard he blanks out and just mumbles dumb shit to Chan. Which Chan finds adorable, obviously. Especially the one time Mingyu was in a rut and was in his alpha tunnel vision of breeding Chan, mumbling babies against Chan's neck and Chan even has a voice recording of it as proof. "You're making me wish I could actually get pregnant." Chan says the morning Mingyu's rut dies down and Mingyu feels like it's back the minute he hears Chan say it. " _ Don't say that. _ " Mingyu says, huffing, kissing at Chan's neck, and Chan twirls a finger on his hair. "I bet you're the type to want to fuck your eight month pregnant partner." Chan teases and Mingyu groans, hiding the blush on his cheeks by burying his face under Chan's jaw as he laughs. 

Chan was nice enough to ask Mingyu what he wants most of the time. Being told what to do was a given, yeah, but Chan would ask if he'd want to be tied up, if he wanted his leash on while Chan rides him. If he wanted a specific collar on. But that's where Chan's generosity ends. 

"You know vampire and lycans have almost the same heightened senses, right?" Chan asks one night and Mingyu sighs. "I know." Mingyu admits and Chan kneels in front of him on the couch and spreads Mingyu's knees apart, burying his nose on Mingyu's crotch and taking an exaggerated sniff. "Then you know that I would know that you jacked off?" Chan asks and Mingyu nods. Chan sighs and he sits on his lap. "It's like you're purposely setting yourself up to be punished, hyung." Chan says and Mingyu sighs when Chan grinds down on him, pressing their clothed dicks against each other. 

Mingyu ended up naked on the bed with a box in his lap as he waits for Chan to come out of the bathroom. Mingyu fidgets where he's seated. Chan is a saint to all of their friends' eyes. The youngest in the group even if he's the only vamp aside from Jihoon and Mingyu almost wants to tell them all that Chan once made Mingyu cum five times without any rest time in between that his fifth orgasm was nothing but a pathetic spurt as his whole body convulses on this very same bed. But Mingyu can't tell them that because he knows no one would believe him and he'd rather not embarrass himself like that with the possibility of getting punished again by telling on him. 

"Take it out and put it on." Chan says, coming out of the bathroom naked and Mingyu opens the box to find what looked like a hollow dildo that's... Well Mingyu's pretty sure the body of the toy was just as thick as his knot. "Let me suck you off." Chan says and he tells mingyu to get in the middle of the bed and to keep his hands to himself. Chan just swallows his soft dick in his mouth and plays with it with his tongue. Chan had already mastered every little thing that makes Mingyu break and one of it is deep throating him and making Mingyu hard in his mouth. "Chan... Channie wait... Please..." Mingyu starts panting. Chan's gaze flicks up to meet his eyes but doesn't stop. Mingyu tries to bare it. Tries his hardest to take it. But he's been touch starved for a whole week, only relieving himself earlier with his hand that just made him miss Chan's heat even more, so everything is just... It's too much. 

"Ye-yellow." Mingyu says, louder, and Chan looks up and slowly pulls off.

Mingyu's hard dick lies on his toned stomach and he lets out a deep sigh. "Are you alright, hyung? I thought you loved it when i do that?" Chan asks and Mingyu nods. "I do. But... I'm close. I didn't want... I was close and I wanted to be good. Didn't want to cum without permission." Mingyu says and Chan kisses him. "That's cute but you're still gonna have to take the punishment, hyung. It's not fair when you have fun by yourself." Chan says and he wraps his delicate fingers around Mingyu's hard length and pumps him slowly. The image of Chan's dainty fingers looking smaller, or making his dick look bigger, just makes Mingyu shake. "Besides, you told me I own this, right?" Chan says leaning down to kiss the tip of his dicka nd Mignyu moans, nodding. "Yours. 'M yours. Please. Just- I just wanna be good, Channie." Mingyu whines and Chan crawls forward, hovering over him, and kisses Mingyu. "You're making me feel bad with this one." Chan says and Mingyu's not sure if it's his head going into subspace in an instant or Chan's really just being vague, but Chan moves back and grabs the box next to Mingyu and Mingyu watches as Chan slips Mingyu's dick inside the hollow, almost hard silicone toy. 

"You're gonna fuck me with this on, okay?" Chan says and Mingyu nods eagerly. "Lie me on my back." Chan says and Mingyu nods. The odd weight on his dick pulls it down as he carries Chan and gently lays him on the bed and Mingyu takes the lub from Chan's hand and coats the toy around him enough before leaving it in the box again. "Slowly. I wanna feel it." Chan says and Mingyu nods. Mingyu is on his hands and knees, the dick of the toy already inside Chan and Mingyu pushes in slowly, seeing Chan's blissed out face, and he moans when Chan gasps and his scent changes from turned on to blissed out. "God. It's... It's so big." Chan moans and Mignyu whines as he tries to push slowly and slowly, waiting for the feeling to reach him, but he bottoms out after a couple of minutes and he watches as Chan starts breathing hard, gripping on the sheets next to his head, as Mingyu feels absolutely nothing. "Channie..." Mingyu whines, leaning down, and Chan smiles up at him. "Do you like my toy? It's-  _ ah! _ It's made specifically for alphas who can't help but touch themselves without permission.”

"I don't like this. I really don't like this." Mingyu says, panting. And Chan laughs breathlessly, moaning so softly that he had Mingyu's mind reeling. 

"You're not supposed to, hyung. It's how-  _ ah! _ it's how punishments work." Chan says, hands going up to Mingyu's neck and playing with the hair on the back of his head.

"Channie, please. I can't... I can't feel  _ you _ ...  _ Can't feel anything _ ." Mingyu whines, hips still thrusting and getting more and more irritated by how Chan obviously is feeling better the faster Mingyu goes but Mingyu can't feel anything but the tight grip of silicon around his length. 

Mingyu senses it right then, though. The sharp smell of Chan when he's reaching his limit, and Mingyu ducks down and licks at his neck. "Keep going, hyung. Harder." Chan says and Mingyu does as he's told. He groans, whines, as he sees Chan's completely fucked out face and how his hole is stretched and tender around the toy, and how Mingyu feels nothing but the slightest friction from the toy. But that doesn't keep him from enjoying Chan's orgasm. Chan literally takes a deep breath and screams as Mingyu pushes in to the hilt. Chan scratches at his arms, gashing and ripping the flesh a bit, and Mingyu whimpers at the pain as his shoulder starts to bleed. It takes Chan a couple of minutes to pull himself together and he immediately tells Mingyu to pull out. When Mingyu did, he pulls his arm down and licks his his wounds close. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about these, hyung." Chan says and he licks the blood running down Mingyu's arms and sucks on the tip of his fingers. "I think that's enough punishment for tonight." Chan says and Mingyu whines. "I don't like this. I liked it better when you use me. When you get rough. I don't like not feeling you." Mingyu complains and Chan laughs softly. "I think that's because I spoiled you enough." Chan says, a hand under Mingyu’s jaw, and Mingyu frowns. "You take your punishments because i'm trying to keep you from doing it again." Chan explains and when Chan tugs the toy off of Mingyu's dick, Mignyu shivers at the sudden coldness around his wet length. "I was only touching myself because you were busy." Mingyu defends and Chan sighs. "Do you want me to put this back on?" Chan asks and Mingyu whines and shakes his head no. "Then don't make excuses." Chan says and Mingyu nods. "You're a good boy aren't you, hyung? My good  _ alpha _ ?" Chan asks and Mingyu leans in to Chan's hand on his jaw. "Then prove it. Show me how my good alpha fills me up." Chan says and Mingyu is too turned on to feel embarrassed about the soft growl he let out when Chan pets his head. 

In the end, Mingyu's punishment was having to cum in Chan twice and then wearing the toy again to fuck Chan with his cum still inside. Chan goes crazy for it, Mingyu almost cums from how sweet he had started smelling by the second time he came with the toy and as much as Mingyu hates it, he'd gladly cater to Chan's size kink anyday as long as he gets to lick his cum off of Chan's body. 

The next morning, Chan acts differently. He's completely clingy and blissed out the entire day and without Chan saying anything, Mingyu promised to Chan that he'd use the toy again even without having to do it as punishment. Chan looks up at him, smiles, and kisses him deeply. Mingyu loses himself with the way Chan moves his tongue against his, and Chan voices out how lucky he is to have the best alpha in the world. Mingyu keens at the praise and kisses down Chan's throat to show how much he appreciates it. 

But in a Mingyu like fashion, his world turns upside down because of men who make him think with his dick. 

Johnny met Chan in the worst way they could possibly meet. 

Mingyu was swamped with projects at work that even with his twenty five year old stamina he couldn't finish without taking a day off the following day and sleeping for twenty hours straight. At that time, Johnny and Chan had both texted him. Chan being a good and loving boyfriend who's asking how it went and if he's okay since he was radio silent for the entire day, and Johnny being an absolute lad and checking in on him once in a while only this time it was perfectly timed with Mingyu's hibernation day. 

So Mingyu woke up on a Sunday afternoon with Johnny and Chan chatting in his living room with smiles on their faces but with the lingering scent of threat looming around them. 

"Okay. I need coffee before I say something stupid that makes both of you hate me." Mingyu says and Both of them sigh and stand up to probably make it for him. Mingyu's tired brain obviously found it extremely hot to have both of them doing such a thing and he thanked God he didn't get a boner right then. 

So he tells them both the whole story. How Johnny is the alpha Mingyu told him about, the one who helped him be more comfortable into being the kind of alpha that he is now. And Mingyu introduces Chan to Johnny as his boyfriend. Mingyu know’s the thing with Jaehyun and Johnny wasn’t all that serious and he knew from the way Johnny always sticks around the whole day after they mess around that it’s more than just messing around. But when he told Mingyu about going back home for a while, an indefinite while, Mingyu takes it as a goodby more than a see you later. But right now, Mingyu’s not so sure. 

“Well, from what I heard, I should be thanking you.” Chan says to Johnny and Johnny levels Chan with a blank gaze. “I mean it. Mingyu thinks highly of you, you know. And if he’s grateful to you for helping him through some of his issues then I am too.” Chan says and Johnny breaks into a smile. “It sounds like you’re thanking me for fucking him.” Johnny says and Mingyu hits his arm. “Well, I am. In a way.” Chan says and Mingyu groans. “Why is my life like this?” Mingyu asks out loud and he feels Johnny’s arms around his waist. “If it’s alright with you,” Johnny looks over at Chan, “I really missed kissing Gyu.” Johnny says and Mingyu flushes. “Well. As long as I can watch.” Chan answers and Mingyu bites his lips at the look Chan gives him. Johnny tilts his head towards him and kisses him.Mingyu feels his hands on his waist, slipping under Mingyu’s shirt, and Mingyu pulls back when he hears the sharp inhale next to them. “Please. Don’t stop on my account.” Chan says and Mingyu blushes. And with that everything falls into place. 

Well, sort of. 

"Now I kind of see the appeal of "alpha and alpha" porn. You look good like this hyung." Chan says, running his hand through Mingyu's head on his lap as Johnny fucks Mingyu relentlessly on his stomach. Mingyu can feel Johnny going deeper and deeper in this position and he can already feel the wet patch his dick is making on his sheets under him. "You should've seen him with a collar on." Johnny says, making Mingyu shiver by placing a hand on the back of his neck. "I know very well how pretty he looks with it on. all three of them." Chan says, standing his ground and Mingyu whines. "Well, then you probably know how it matched his cage well, doesn't it baby?" Johnny asks and Mingyu cums. Mingyu couldn't even savor the satisfaction his orgasm brought because Johnny stops instantly and flips him on his back. "Hyung, wait. Hyung i'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I'm sorry. i didn't mean to cum without permission." Mingyu pleads and Johnny laughs. "It's cute how you know you'll be in trouble." Johnny says and Chan's hand is still playing with his hair. "You know what i have to do, right?" Johnny asks, hands on Mingyu's waist, and Mingyu swallows. He nods. "But since It's a special occasion," Johnny glances over at Chan and smiles, "I'll skip punishment if you let your boyfriend in on our little secret." Johnny says and Mingyu moans. "But-" "That's my offer. Your choice, baby." Johnny says and Mingyu's brain is still too mushy from his twenty hour sleep. "What do you really call hyung?" Johnny asks and Mingyu gives in. 

" _ Daddy _ ." Mingyu says and Johnny slips back in him again. 

Johnny may have skipped punishment for that one but it was on the expense of burning whatever kind of respectable image Chan still has of him. He also didn't give Mingyu a chance to breathe properly. Johnny fucked him hard like that, on his back and on full display for Chan who still had Mingyu's head on his lap, and Mingyu can't help but feel the burn of both of their attention on him. "I'm close. Do you want daddy to fill you up?" Johnny asks, leaning down to lick Mingyu's neck, and Mingyu gasps. "Yes. Please. Want daddy's knot." Mingyu begs and Johnny pulls back and Mingyu watches as he grins right in front of Chan. "Having fun watching me ruin your boyfriend?" Johnny asks and Mingyu just about loses it when Chan smiles and leans in slowly to kiss Johnny. "I'm just waiting for my turn, daddy." Chan says and Mingyu cries when Johnny cums hard inside of him. Mingyu claws for both of them, for anyone to give him their attention, and he chokes when Johnny's knot starts to grow inside of him. "Daddy. _ H-hurts. _ " Mingyu says and both of them snap out of it and Johnny immediately focuses on him. "Shit. Do you want me to pull it out?" Johnny asks and Mingyu takes a deep breath. "No. But... But it hurts." Mingyu whines and Mingyu hears and sees them talking but his mind couldn't register what they were saying.

Johnny then lifts Mingyu up, sits him on his lap, and Mingyu blinks at Johnny as he wraps his arms around him when he feels a familiar heat behind him. "Gonna make you feel good." Chan's voice whispers against the shell of his ear and then he feels his mouth on his neck. Mingyu bares his neck on instinct and cums instantly when Chan pierces his skin with his fangs and Mingyu shakes at the familiar feeling of the liquid fire under his skin only now it spreads throughout his whole body in an instant and Mingyu gasps as the breath in his lungs feels like they've been squeezed out in an instant. " _ God _ . He's tightening up like crazy. Fuck. What did you do?" Johnny hisses, hands gripping Mingyu's waist like cold steel on Mingyu's burning body and Mingyu moans when Chan pulls away. "I gave him enough to make him hard for at least three more hours." "Why?" "I don't like the fact that he never told me about this. You may go easy on his punishments but i don't." Chan says and Johnny moans. "I can't wait to fuck that attitute out of you." Johnny says and Mingyu shivers at the thought of them together.

They were nice enough to let Mingyu breathe as they waited for Johnny's knot to go down and Johnny had laid him down on his bed gently before pulling out only to feel something in his ass again. Mingyu sees Chan smiling at him as he pushes the plug in Mingyu and Mingyu is too tired to fight back when Johnny starts tying his arms up on his bed frame. Mingyu watches as Johnny kisses Chan, pushing him down on the space next to Mingyu, and Mingyu sees them both looking at him. "Liking the show?" Johnny asks and Mingyu groans. Johnny strips Chan slowly, the way Mingyu likes to do, and something in Mingyu feels a bit offended by it. "Mingyu's right. You smell absolutely delicious for a vamp." Johnny says, nosing up Chan's neck, and Chan moans. "I wonder how it feels like knotting a pretty little vampire like you." Johnny says and Mingyu tugs on his arms and tries to take a deep breath that only comes out as a growl. Both of them turn to look at him, amused, and Mingyu whimpers. "Sorry, baby, daddy's gotta have a taste of your boyfriend." Johnny says, winking, before holding Chan by the jaw and kissing him. 

Mingyu's limbs feel extremely heavy and laxed and he can't do anything but groan and growl as Johnny places Chan on his chest before eating him out. The faces Chan's making should make Mingyu feel things, should get him off seeing how his mouth is basically dripping with how hard he's moaning with his mouth hanging open, but Mingyu feels nothing but irritation at the fact that he's not responsible for the faces and sounds he's making. That he's not the reason Chan's scent is filling up his space. "Do you need prep or should I just go ahead?" Johnny asks, kissing the back of Chan's neck, and Chan groans. "Prep if you want me to take your knot." Chan says and Mingyu hears the ripping fabric before anything and he finds himself on top of Chan, glaring over his shoulder to growl at Johnny. "That's cute." 

"Hey." Chan calls out to him, a hand on his jaw turning his face to look at him, and Mingyu frowns. "Be a good boy and watch, okay?" Chan says and Mingyu groans. Torn is such a weak word for it. He's absolutely ruined by the thought of just watching, as selfish as it sounds, but he lets himself be pushed back as Chan sits up. "Sit back down." Chan tells him and Mingyu does. Chan lifts his hands up where they were tied up and Mingyu frowns. "If you move them then you won't be allowed to cum again." Chan says, kissing his jaw, and Mingyu whines. "But-" "Don't act up now. Johnny would think I didn't train you enough." Chan says and Mingyu whines. 

And just like that Mingyu is tied up again, watches as Chan crawls over him and moans as he kisses him. Mingyu feels physically hurt from trying to hold himself down and he's glad that they're both too pent up to last any longer than fifteen minutes but now Mingyu has to watch Chan cry from Johnny's knot. "God, it hurts so good." Chan cries, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's shoulder, and kisses Mingyu's pliant mouth. "You're tighter than he is." Johnny says, panting over Chan's shoulder, and Mingyu can't help the growl rising from his chest. Johnny clicks his tongue and places a hand under Mingyu's jaw. "Don't pretend like you didn't like watching, Mingyu." Johnny says and Mingyu shivers when Johnny leans in to kiss him. 

Mingyu was almost in the same state he would be if he was in his rut, wanting nothing but to taste and feel and cum and having Chan sit on his face, making Mingyu eat out Johnny’s cum from his ass while Johnny fucks him on his back again, Mingyu cums hard and without permission. His knot swelling out in the open and he stares blankly as Chan reprimands him. “No use talking to him now.” Johnny says and he pulls Mingyu to sit up. “You wanna be a good boy and ride daddy?” Johnny asks and Mingyu nods. “All he can think of is sex right now, isn’t that right baby?” Johnny asks and Mingyu moans when Johnny flicks his nipple. “Watch this.” Mingyu hears Johnny say and Johnny turns Mingyu around, pressing his chest on Mingyu’s back and making him face Chan. “I heard your boyfriends fertile.” Johnny whispers and Mingyu’s mind blacks out. 

Mingyu spent another hibernation day due to what he'd call as an impromptu sexcapade with both Johnny and Chan and he wakes up in the late afternoon on Monday, thanks God he took a week off of work for "personal reasons", and he wraps the covers around his waist before going out and seeing Chan sitting on his kitchen counter with Johnny standing in between his legs. "So it wasn't like, a pipedream." Mingyu asks, dumbly, and both of them turn to smile at him. Johnny walks around the kitchen and pulls him in and Mingyu walks towards Chan, accepts the kiss Chan offers him, and moans at the feeling of Johnny's chest pressed up against his back, nosing up the back of his neck. "You still smell like me." Johnny says and Mingyu gasps as Chan pulls away. "Please. Don't. My dick still hurts from cumming too much." Mingyu whines and Chan laughs.

Chan pulls him in again for another kiss and Mingyu smiles at the tender touches that come with it.”I gotta say. I didn’t think a vampire could do that.” Johnny says and Mingyu turns his head to glance at him. “Do what?” Mingyu asks. And so Johnny tells him how Mingyu went full dumb alpha on them after hearing the word ‘fertile’ and when he had pushed Chan on the bed he still stopped and started licking up Chan’s neck, whispering ‘fertile’ like an idiot. “You still waited for my permission. It was sweet. And really, incredibly hot.” Chan says and Johnny laughs. “It felt like taming a wild lion or something.” Chan says and Mingyu flushes. “You really are a good boy, aren’t you, hyung?” Chan asks and Mingyu smiles.

"Oh, and Johnny insisted on making dinner, which he failed miserably, and I am still not allowed near the stove, as you instructed, so we ordered in chinese food." Chan says and he kisses up Mingyu's neck. "What's wrong with both of you? I'm still practically limping." Mingyu says and Johnny laughs. "We've just been up for about an hour now and Chan suggested somethign along the lines of fucking you while you fuck him and I've been horny ever since." Johnny admits and Mingyu sighs. "Can't it wait till tomorrow? Please?" Mingyu asks and Chan laughs. "You're gonna have to talk to him. He ordered that ginseng tea broth thing for you. He's convinced it's gonna energize you or something." Chan says and Mingyu groans. 

It took Johnny a promise of riding him first thing in the morning for him to leave Mingyu alone a bit but Johnny shows just how excited he is by teething at Mingyu's neck right where they stand, pressing Mingyu against Chan as he does. They spend the rest of the day on Mingyu's couch, watching Johnny and Chan flirt as Mingyu lies against Johnny's chest and Chan was comfortably lying between Mingyu's legs, resting his chin on Mingyu's chest, and he managed to convince Johnny to stay for more than a day. 

Chan basically offers Mingyu to Johnny like a gift basket you get for staying in a hotel but Mingyu likes it. No one knows more than the two of them that Mingyu really likes feeling owned. Being owned. And the thought of having the two of them share him is beyond hot. Mingyu just hopes he can survive the week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Recently found out about dick extenders and, well, it seems like the perfect torture toy for a sub top.


End file.
